


Ending - Beginning

by Sseija



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseija/pseuds/Sseija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, Kuroko and Mayuzumi have something to announce. A secret that only one person was aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending - Beginning

“ This box is pretty heavy... ” he whispered while putting it in the living room.  
Too curious, Kuroko squatted down, opened the box and stared at the light novels' covers. How many of them were packed into the cardboard box? How many of them did he exactly own? The blue haired boy quietly pout. Maybe he should have let him move his own stuff after all. Like a mini-punishment. No, he couldn't. After all, the punishement was due in the evening.  
His forfinger followed the outline of a character drawn on the paper. His heart was filled with anxiety and happiness at the same time. He lightly smiled at himself and hide his head against his knees.  
“ What are you doing? ”  
Kuroko jolted at the question and then looked at the man waltzing in the kitchen. The younger one walked to the room entrance, before stopping.  
“ How do you feel, Mayuzumi-san? ”  
“ As usual, fine. ”  
His collected look supported his words.  
“ Anyway, they can't beat me. ”  
Mayuzumi smirked. A show-off and two idiots. That was his opinion about Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. Any was suitable for Kuroko. And he really wanted to see their expression at the truth coming out.  
Relieved, Kuroko went to the bedroom. Ten minutes later, he was ready and left while checking his cellphone. Meanwhile, Mayuzumi was sitting on the sofa, a book in his hand.  
“ Don't read, Mayuzumi-san. When you begin, you have a hard time to stop... ”  
On those words, Kuroko gently took the light novel.  
“ I'm not giving it you back for the moment. ”  
Mayuzumi smiled. He held his arms to draw Kuroko to himself.  
“ Are you angry? ”  
“ I'm not. ”  
“ You are. ”  
He pressed his face against his chest. If he could choose, he would stay here with Kuroko, instead of throwing a party. They were together for almost a year. No one knows, except for Akashi. However the latter seemed to enjoy this development and kept it from others waiting patiently for the big day to come.  
“ I like you, Mayuzumi-san... ” his hand ruffled the gray hair.  
Despite the time passed together, he always weakened at those words. It was worst for the confession. With the time, Kuroko had learnt to hand it pretty well and lead him at his will. 

At the restaurant, everyone was waiting for them. Some of the guests were talking, others were eating. When the duo appeared, they all stopped. Most of them smiled at Kuroko's entrance, but for three of them, the smile vanished when they witnessed his fingers interlaced with those of Mayuzumi.  
They put their jacket on their chair and took a sit at a table where Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima and Akashi stood assembled.  
“ I have something to announce. ”  
Kuroko didn't want to run in circle. They had waited Mayuzumi graduated to talk about it, he didn't want to delay more.  
All the eyes stared at him.  
“ Mayuzumi-san and I are together. ”  
Kagami choked on his food. Aomine stood up, his mouth opened.  
“ Kurokocchi... ” Kise was almost crying and whining at Kuroko.  
“ It's a joke, right? ” a dubious look stuck on Kagami's face.  
“ Tetsu, what's so good about this arrogant bastard? ” Aomine pointed Mayuzumi without boring looking at him.  
“ I'll take care of him. Better than you all. ”  
The blunt statement made its effect. Feeling competitive, the four men left the table. They all wanted to prove their point and weren't ready to back down. 

Kuroko sighed.  
It was the beginning of hectic days.

**Author's Note:**

> ( NB : This is just how I perceive Mayuzumi if he’d date Kuroko after a year. Feeling confident and superior to other guys but kinda weak to Kuroko - who would have studied him really well )


End file.
